There are many different kinds of tables. For the most part the top of a table is stationary with respect to the base or legs by which it is supported. However, there have been proposed tables in which the top or a portion of the top is movable with respect to the base or legs. For example there are drop leaf tables, tilt top tables and tables having a top which can be raised or lowered. Such tables, however, are of limited use and leave much to be desired from the point of view of attractiveness of appearance.